Mark Evanier
| POB= Santa Monica, California, United States | job= Comic-book writer, TV writer }} Mark Evanier is an American comic book and television writer, voice director, columnist, and blogger. His work for television includes Welcome Back, Kotter, Garfield and Friends, Superman: The Animated Series, and The Garfield Show (starring Frank Welker and Gregg Berger). He is also known for being a historian and biographer of the comics industry, in particular his award-winning Jack Kirby biography, Kirby: King of Comics. In the late 1970s, he was hired to write for Hanna-Barbera's comic division, which was published by Marvel Comics. Some of these title included The Flintstones, Yogi Bear, and Laff-a-Lympics. Comic credits ''Scooby-Doo... Where Are You!'' (Gold Key Comics) * #21(a). Scream Star - writer (uncredited) * #21(b). Charmed Strife - writer (uncredited) * #22(a). The Gypsy's Curse - writer (uncredited) * #22(b). Tribute in Flames - writer (uncredited) * #23(a). Napoleon Lives! - writer (uncredited) * #23(b). The Phantom Funnyman - writer (uncredited) * #24(a). Mark of the Scarab - writer (uncredited) * #24(b). Monkey See, Scooby Doo - writer (uncredited) * #25(a). Ghost of Dracula - writer (uncredited) * #25(b). The Gorgeous Ghost - writer (uncredited) * #27(a). The Star-Spangled Spectre - writer (uncredited) * #27(b). Nightmare First-Class - writer (uncredited) * #29(a). The Haunted Riverboat - writer (uncredited) * #29(b). The Boogie Man - writer (uncredited) * #30(a). The Treasure of Sierra Fantasma - writer (uncredited) * #30(b). Happy Haunting Grounds - writer (uncredited) ''Scooby-Doo'' (Marvel Comics) * #1(b). The Horrible Hound Sound - writer (uncredited) * #2(a). The Ghostly Governor - writer (uncredited) * #2(b). The Haunted Maze - writer (uncredited) * #3(a). The Ghost of King Neptune - writer (uncredited) * #3(b). Coast-to-Coast Ghost - writer (uncredited) * #4(a). Menace of the Man-Mummy - writer * #4(b). Dazzling Duds - writer (uncredited) * #5(a). Ghost of the Old Witch - writer * #5(b). The Spook Who Loved Lemonade - writer (uncredited) * #6(a). Fester and the Jester - writer * #6(b). The Golden Ghost - writer (uncredited) * #7(a). The Faceless Phantom - writer * #7(b). The Frightful Scarecrow - writer (uncredited) * #8(a). The Phantom of Youth - written by * #8(b). The Shadow Knows - writer (uncredited) * #9. Mystery at Malibu - written by ''Dynomutt'' These were Scooby-Doo back-ups in Marvel Comics' Dynomutt. * #1©. Close Call - writer (uncredited) * #2©. Fear at Fifty Fathoms - writer (uncredited) * #3©. The Jinx of the Sphinx - writer (uncredited) * #4©. A Moving Experience - writer (uncredited) * #5©. Down Town Clown - writer (uncredited) * #6©. Face of Fear - writer (uncredited) ''Scooby-Doo'' (Archie Comics) * #10. The Really Big Show - signed * #14. The Balloon Busters - writer * #17. The Scary Schooner - signed Crew credits TV series * 101. The Scarab Lives! - writerEvanier, Mark (June 30, 2013). Scrappy Days: The Birth of Scrappy Doo and What I Had to Do with It: Chapter One. News From ME. (uncredited) * 107. The Demon of the Dugout - writerEvanier, Mark (June 30, 2013). Scrappy Days: The Birth of Scrappy Doo and What I Had to Do with It: Chapter Six. News From ME. (uncredited) Appearances * Scooby-Doo! The Whole World Loves You!, featured on the bonus disc of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series Notes/trivia * In the letters page of Marvel Comics' ''Scooby-Doo'' #4, he was nicknamed "Matchless" Mark Evanier. It also said he wrote all the stories, except for Three Phantoms Too Many. References External links * Official site * Mark Evanier @ Twitter Category:Archie Comics writers Category:Authors Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) writers